the mission
by princessmelz
Summary: When the doctor, Rory and Amy find themselves in the fortieth century without the TARDIS, what can they do ? And who is this mysterious person who gave the Mission ?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story that was in my head for a pretty long time because I couldn't find any. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

When Amy entered the room, closely followed by Rory she saw the doctor reading a encyclopedia. Well, correcting it would be a better word.

"Doctor"

"Um"

"Could we go somewhere romantic, she said. Without the 'running away from aliens' thing"

"Okay, how about Paris ? I went to Paris once, or twice, or ten times, met an alien, wasn't really nice, tried to steel 'Mona Lisa' from the Louvre. But nevertheless very romantic indeed. But we've already been here, remember Van Gogh ? Or Venice ? No, already done that. Or perhaps Barce..."

"STOP ! You're rambling Raggedy Man, she turned to her husband. Where do you think we should go ?"

"Paris would be nice..."

"Of to Paris we go then, the doctor said. Perhaps 20th century ?" When he was about to touch the consoles, the world began to swim around her. The doctor and Rory fell on the ground. Amy blacked out.

* * *

Amy woke up in a relatively comfortable bed. It was wrong, where was she ? The bedroom she was in was all red and yellow. Various objects decorated the it. Her eyes drifted until she saw the desk. She sat up and walked to it. Her height seemed a bit off but she was to busy worrying where she was to pay attention to it. Amy looked at the desk. There was a pile of school books, on the one on top she could read 'Faction History'.

"What !"she thought.

Other than the books, there were a yellow jewelry box and a fold-up paper. She read it.

 _Companion of the Doctor,_  
 _The situation on Earth is going Haywire. It is why I have called upon you to arrange the situation. You will find the Doctor and the other companion in due time._  
 _PS: act normal_

As on a cue, she heard a voice from downstairs.  
"Amy, love, the bus arrives in twenty minutes. Please get ready quick."

Amy had no idea who the woman was, definitely not the voice of her mother. It had a light American accent and her voice was sweet, overly sweet. But the person who wrote the letter, whoever he was, told her to act normal.

"Okay" Amy said.

She decided to prepare herself like she would normally do. She put awful, loose, yellow and red clothes who looked a bit futuristic. She went to the bathroom prepare herself and brush her teeth. When she looked into the mirror, she almost screamed in surprise. She looked sixteen again ! With a zit at the end of her nose. She was pretty shaken up. Someone de-aged her ? The women she assumed was her 'mother' here cut her out of her thinking by entering the bathroom.

"Amy, sweetheart,she said in her sweet. You look lovely. Hurry up, you don't have time to eat breakfast but I prepared you your lunch for school, and your school bag. The bus arrives in five minutes"

The women had curly, honey blond hair. She was wearing yellow and red clothes. What was wrong with this her ? Amy thought she (and her house) looked like a unicorn just vomited her. The women must have noticed Amy was staring at her.  
"Hurry up and good luck."

"Why good luck" The women stared at her like she was dumb.

"Of course, Amy said. How could I forget"

Amy took her bag and left. When she exited the building (the house was in fact a duplex) Amy saw fields and a large path, to the north, there was a city surrounded by a wall made of metal. She went to what looked like a bus stop. About ten people were already waiting. She started to stare at a boy about sixteen. She realized it was Rory, with longer, shaggier hair wearing those ridiculous close but still Rory.

"Rory" she said and she kissed hi on the cheek.

"Amy, he smiled and then frowned. Do you know were we are ? Or were the Doctor is ? And the letter..."

"I know. Amy responded. I just want to kick whoever that is yo know were for de-aging me" she growled.

Rory smiled. The bus arrived shortly after. There weren't so many people in there. She passed several rows of chairs and sat down at the very end with Rory. The bus started moving, where were they going ?

 **Review (English isn't my first language) read my other stories .**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own doctor who or divergent**

The bus started to fill with people, some were wearing blue, other black and white and some grey. This society looked like some dystopian book Amy liked to read. Weird. The bus stopped once again in front of three buildings made of glass. Nearly all the people in the bus left. Amy and Rory followed.

"It looks like some sort of school." Amy said

"It is !"said Rory

"How on earth do you know"

Rory took out a touch pad from his bag.

"Look, he turned it on, some sort of schedule appeared on the screen.

Rory Williams

Upper levels

7:30 Faction history 006

9:40 Advanced Math 108

10:50 Advanced English 102

Lunch break

Aptitude test

"What on Earth is "Faction History" ? Amy said. And "aptitude test" ?

"I don't know, why don't you look at your schedule ?"

Her's was exactly the same as Rory's.

They walked to building saying "Upper levels on it". They went to the classroom number six. Suddenly Amy saw a blond girl dressed in grey being shoved by a blue dressed boy. The girl fell on the floor.

"Out of my way, stiff" said the boy.

Amy was burning with anger. How dare he ! She went to him. Behind her, she saw Rory help the girl up.

"Who do you think you are, pushing her on the floor"

"I don't have time to deal with you happy-go-lucky Amity" He said haughty

He ended up with her knuckles in his face. The look of disbelief written on his face.

"Don't push anyone, anywhere anymore or you'll have me to answer to." She turned around to go and see the girl and her husband.

"Thanks, I've never seen an Amity so aggressive" The girl said shyly

Amy smiled "What's you're name ? I'm Amy and this is Rory"

"Beatrice"

They continued to walk. Suddenly Beatrice stopped at a window.

"What are you doing ?" said Rory

"Dauntless" Beatrice answered in awe

"Who's..." Amy started.

Out of the window, a train arrived and people dressed in black jumped of it. All were laughing and yelling as they ran towards the school.

"Oh" was all Amy could say.

They entered the classroom. A blue woman entered the classroom and did the attendance. Amy started to understand what the colours of the clothes meant and why everyone of a same group acted the same.

The red and yellow people, Rory and Amy were Amity, the peacefull.

The black and white people were Candor, the truthfull

The grey people, like Beatrice, were Abnegation, the selfless

The blue people, like the mean boy, were Erudite, the knowledge seeking

And the black people were Dauntless, the brave.

Line Break

The rest of the morning was boring. When "Advanced English" class finished, Amy and Rory followed the crowd of twelve to sixteen years old to the cafeteria. Some people who look under sixteen leave the building. There are five tables, one for Amity, one for Dauntless, one for Erudite, one for Abnegation and one for Candor. Rory and Amy sit at the Amity table. Amy could see Beatrice sitting at the Abnegation table. She and Rory started eating.

"Did you see the Maths teacher, how she tripped because..." Amy didn't finish her sentence because a curly dark blond haired Candor boy interrupted her. He had a mischievous grin. He sat next to Rory. All the Amity table started to glare at him but didn't say anything.

"Which maths teacher ?"he said

"Who the hell are you?"he ignored the question

"Not the right question, he said under his breath. The big question is what are we doing here ?, he licked his finger. Um... fortieth century, America, Chicago, Monday, don't like Mondays, Winter, new dark ages, don't know much..."He started rambling

"Doctor ?" Rory said uncertainly.

"It's me !" The Doctor smiled brightly.

"But... you don't look like him" That was true. The two biggest difference was the chin and the eyes. Instead of the kind of old and ancient pale green eyes were big hazel eyes full of mischief.

"Of course I look like me ! Now, did you receive a letter ?

Amy and Rory gave their letters to the Doctor, while the Doctor gave his letter to them. It said.

Dear Doctor,

Spy on Erudite and Dauntless.

Hello.

"Okay, so how can we spy on them ?"asked Amy

"We choose them at the choosing ceremony"

"The what ceremony" asked Rory

"choosing"

A Erudite woman entered the cafeteria.

"When I call your name you will advanced" She called two names for each of the faction.

About twenty minutes later, she called the second group.

"Christina Moore and Theta Sigma Lungbarrow" "Who would name they children like that ?"Amy thought

The Doctor stood up.

"Is that your real name ?"asked Amy

"No, just a nickname I had at the academy. The eighth and eighteenth letter of the ancient Greek alphabet, really?"

The doctor walked out of the cafeteria with a tall, short haired girl with dark brown skin.

 **English isn't my first language. Review. I just wanted to say that punching the erudite boy in the face was very Amity from Amy.**

 **Involvement**

 **(Used to be part of the Manifesto but later got taken out)**

 **One Friend says to another:**

 **"Friend, today I fought with my enemy."**  
 **The Other Friend says: "Why did you fight with your enemy?"**  
 **"Because they were about to hurt you."**  
 **"Friend, why did you defend me?"**  
 **"Because I love you."**  
 **"Then I am grateful."**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Divergent**

The Doctor officially hated being here. Of course, he didn't tell that to the Ponds, he just put on his hyperactive mask.

 _Flashback_

 _The Doctor woke up in a bedroom. His head was killing him. All the information that shouldn't be here... The first thing he noticed when he stood up was the height difference. He was a lot shorter, about five inch. He hadn't been this height since his seventh regeneration. Which was centuries ago. What was going on ? He walked unsteadily to the desk in the bedroom. He could see his reflection in it. A long nose, curly dirty blond hair, a lack of lips, young hazel eyes, freckles across his nose. Him, when he was a teenager, a very long time ago. He couldn't think properly, this headache... There was a note._

Dear Doctor,

Spy on Erudite and Dauntless.

 _Hello._

 _What on earth did that mean ? Where was he ?_

" _Universe, the milky way, the solar system, Earth, America, Chicago, the Merchandise Mart, he thought. The fortieth century."_

 _He couldn't remember what happened around this period, something about genetic manipulation ?_

 _Where was his TARDIS ? His telepathic bond with her was cut of. Who could do that ? He tried to concentrate on his surrounding. But his senses were going haywire, he could see every details, hear everything. He could see the different time lines very clearly, the fix points too. The Doctor could sense his heartbeat and pulse, all his muscles at the same time. Normally, he could ignore or turn of certain senses but now...he couldn't concentrate. He'll have to deal with it until he has solution._

 _End flashback_

After that, he'd fast read all the books he could find in the bedroom. The factions, what a stupid idea. Now he was walking down a corridor to room A8. He signed before entering the room, his headache had increased since the morning. He opened the door, mirrors covered the walls, at the centre, a reclined chair. A woman dressed in grey, abnegation was waiting for him.

"Hello, I'm Gabrielle Black, please sit down" she pointed at the chair.

I sit down. She places electrodes on my forehead. When she finishes, she hands me a vial of clear liquid.

"Drink this, she says. I promise it won't hurt you"

The Doctor started to panic and shake. What if it didn't work on him. It could kill him for all he knew, and no chance of regeneration. He could die by ingurgitating aspirin.

"Don't be scared"

He reluctantly drank the liquid. He immediately blacked out.

TIMEBREAK

The Doctor was waken up by someone shaking him.

"Theta, Theta, wake up" It was the woman administrating the aptitude test, Gabrielle.

He opened his eyes and sat up.

"What happened" he was feeling dizzy. He could sense the fear of the woman because of his emphatic powers. It didn't help his headache.

"You entered the system normally, and then the computer overheated and closed itself. It's like you forced yourself out of it.

The doctor didn't notice he was forcing his way out of the computer

"It's impossible, even the ..."she cut he sentence like she was going to say something.

"Who?"

"Divergent"

"Divergent ?"

"A minority of people who have aptitude for more than one faction"

A minority? That wasn't normal. The human race was **supposed** to have aptitude to **all** of the faction. A normal human being would have, even if it's well hidden, a brave, kind, selfless, honest and smart personality. It didn't make sense.

"I've manually entered your score as Candor" said Gabrielle.

"Thank you"

"You can go now"

"Bye"

The Doctor walked out of the room and reentered the cafeteria. Emotions washed over him due to all the student's nervousness and apprehension. He sat down at the Amity table, next to Amy and Rory.

"You look pale..." started Rory

"I know, the doctor answered. It's the serum, made me feel thick, didn't work..."

the Doctor started to whisper.

"While under the simulation, act like you think a peaceful, friendly Amity would act"

"Why" asked Amy

"I don't know yet" he said.

"Amelia Pond and Rory Williams"called the Erudite woman.

"remember what I said to you, peaceful"

Amy and Rory walked out of the cafeteria.

 **Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

Rory started to get scared when the Doctor entered the hall, shaking and as pale as a white sheet. What did they do to him ? Now, walking through the corridors, he wished he was in the TARDIS control room, drinking a cup of tea next to Amy, the Doctor working on who knows what. Not in a body of a sixteen years old, in the far future and with potential threat.

 _Remember what I said, peaceful_ the Doctor had said. Why ? He talked about some sort of simulation... Rory entered the room.

"Please sit down." said a cold Erudite, indicating a chair

"Drink this" she said while she put the electrodes on his head.

Rory obeyed. Suddenly, he was in the cafeteria, to bowls in front of him. One filled with cheese, the other had a knife inside

"Choose"

What would an Amity do ? Pick the cheese.

The bowls disappeared and a vicious dog entered the room. Rory gave him the cheese. The dog instantly calmed down until a little girl in amity clothes walked in.

"Puppy" cried the girl.

The dog ran towards her. Rory had the urge to throw himself on the dog.

"Being suicidal isn't peaceful"he thought. Instead he yelled.

"Come back, doggy. Don't attack ! Be nice !"

The simulation ended.

"Your result is Amity." The woman said coldly.

"Thank you" he started to walk to the door

"Were you aware in the simulation"

Rory made a split second decision. Lie.

"Of course not, he smiled. Why ?"

The woman didn't answer him. He walked out.

* * *

The Doctor had much more important things to do than wait until at least four o'clock. He had to find his beloved Tardis. He left a note for the Ponds.

 _Dear the Ponds_

 _Meat me at the bus stop when you can leave._

 _The Doctor._

He stood up and nearly fell on the ground. His head was still aching. He had to do something about it but not now. The Doctor left the cafeteria, he was surprised none of the teachers noticed. He walked away, trying to find some clues, anything to why he was here. And where was his beloved Tardis. He entered a part of the city in ruins, the factionless sector, although he didn't know that yet. He was looking around when, suddenly, a middle aged woman ran into him. He fell on the ground, hard.

"What are you doing here, Candor !"

The woman had stern and angular features along with a hooked nose. She looked down to him, well the Doctor was still on the ground.

"Who are you ?" she asked.

"Have you seen my Tardis ?"

He stood up.

"You didn't answer my question !"

"You didn't answer mine !" He responded.

They glare at each other.

"Who are you" she repeated.

"the Doctor"

"What kind of name is that !"

"The name I have chosen" She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Do you know where my Tardis is ?"

"What on earth is a Tardis" her voice sounded really haughty, one that made you want to snap at it.

"I really hope she's on earth"muttered the Doctor and continued.

"It's an acronym for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'"He stated proudly.

The woman looked at him like the Doctor was mad, well he was.

"Go and play somewhere else"

She didn't believe him. It wasn't surprising, really. If he was as narrow-minded and well, as dogmatic as she was, the Doctor wouldn't have believed it. But he was neither dogmatic or narrow-minded, on the contrary. He didn't answer her and nearly ran to the bus stop.

 **Review. Check my other stories**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the new chapter. Really sorry about the very very very very very very very very late update.**

The Doctor arrived out of breath at the bus stop. Amy and Rory were already waiting there.

"Where were you !" Amy shouted "We've been waiting here for at least half an hour !"

The Doctor took a time to catch his breath

"I was looking for the TARDIS" he answered "She's not anywhere !"

The Doctor the kicked a stone, it landed in the middle of the road.

"That means we're stuck here" said Rory

The Doctor looked pensive.

"I think she'll reappear eventually, after our mission"

"How long will it take ? I don't want to be stuck as a teenager much longer !"

"Don't worry, Amy. I know something big is going to happen soon. The problem is, I don't know what..."

"How helpful" she muttered

The Doctor ignored her.

"But, about the mission, how are we supposed to spy on Erudite and Dauntless ?" asked Rory "It's not like we can stick our nose in the faction's business without getting caught "

"We'll just have to stick our nose in the factions business without getting caught" the Doctor answered

Rory rolled his eyes and whispered to Amy.

"Does he ever listen?"

Amy shook her head.

After a moment of silence, the Doctor started to lay down a plan.

"So, tomorrow, You're both going to transfer into Dauntless while I'm transferring into Erudite. It's important we don't become factionless, I don't want to run around the city, looking for you two. While at the Dauntless headquarters, follow whatever you find suspicious. Oh ! and if someone asks you if you're divergent, deny each time. Did you understand what I said?"

The two companions nodded.

"What's a Divergent ?" Rory whispered, though he didn't know why.

"I don't know...yet" The Doctor grinned.

The bus arrived shortly afterwards. The doctor was the first to leave, him living in the Merciless Mart.

"Don't you think the Doctor is acting weirdly since we arrived ?" Amy suddenly asked Rory.

"he's always 'acting weirdly'" he replied

"That's not what I meant"

"I think you're right, he does act a bit differently"

The bus stopped and everyone inside it left, Amity farms being the last stop.

 **Keep reviewing, that's what keeps me going. Do not hesitate to be pissed of by my late updates, as long as you say it to me.**

 **Next chapter hopefully up in two weeks.**


End file.
